


Punch-Drunk

by paper_cuts



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_cuts/pseuds/paper_cuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT-  Person B is really tired, but Person A is super, super energetic and loud. Trying to get Person A to shut up, Person B kisses Person A. Let’s just say it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch-Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Contains unnecessary amounts of slutty Daehyun. Rated M. 2K drabble.
> 
> Prompt from here: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/126657524041/person-b-is-reeaaaaaally-tired-but-person-a-is

The last thing Yongguk needed at one-fifteen in the morning was Daehyun chattering excitedly in the seat next to him on the way home. From the moment they had left the studio almost forty minutes ago he hadn't been able to close his eyes for more than a second before the hyper boy next to him started up again.

"I really love the song we worked on yesterday," Daehyun continued with his thoughts, as if there were someone in the van who was actually paying attention. "The one we started tonight is a little too fast for me. I like ballads more. Hey, do you think if I wrote a song we could record it for the next album?"

Yongguk grunted in reply without listening to a word Daehyun was saying. He hadn't slept more than four hours a night in the last five weeks and it was starting to take its toll in his exhausted mind. The more Daehyun prattled beside him the more Yongguk wanted to strangle him.

"And maybe they'll let me do some more solo things. I love being part of the band but I really hate sharing the stage. Is that selfish?"

Feeling himself begin to nod off, Yongguk yawned and rubbed his red eyes. "It's selfish if you plan on leaving us for good. The band comes first."

Daehyun was finally quiet for a moment and Yongguk breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes just starting to close when all of a sudden the quiet was broken again by the fast-paced speech.

"I'd never back out of the group. You're all my family. I just want to do more slow songs. I hate dancing while we perform. I'll never be as good as Jongup or Junhong. But at least I'm better than you are," He laughed suddenly, the sound familiar and soothing to Yongguk's frazzled nerves. It made him want to curl up inside the velvety tone and slip into the deepest sleep of his life.

If only Daehyun wasn't such a little prick.

"My dancing's gotten better," Yongguk defended himself. He turned around to gauge the others opinions but saw the rest of the band draped across each other behind them, bodies slumped sideways and eyes closed. "Jongup said I can even stay on beat now."

Daehyun leaned back in his seat and smiled up at him, a slow, contented smile that Yongguk felt all the way to his toes. When the corners of his thick lips turned up and the crinkles around his eyes emerged it made Yongguk turn into a mess even on a good day.

And on a day when he was so sleepy that he would dole out every bill in his wallet for fifteen uninterrupted minutes of sleep?

Well, that just made his life unfair.

"You're doing great, Hyung. I'm just teasing you. No one else humors me like you do." He scooted closer to Yongguk, their thighs pressing together and arms laced tightly between them. His head was heavy and cumbersome as he nuzzled his face against Yongguk's shoulder. Yongguk could almost pretend Daehyun wasn't secretly an imp sent from hell to make his life miserable when he turned the sweet switch on. "But Jongup's a liar. You're still horrible compared to him."

_Almost._

\---

By the time they dragged themselves into the dorm it was half past two and the other four members mumbled sleepy sentiments as they stumbled into their bunks without even changing their clothes. The only ones left still awake in the quiet of the dorm was a barely alert Yongguk and a still cheery Daehyun.

"Do you want to shower? You can go first," He offered charitable, even though Yongguk should have already been the one to go first seeing as he was older and their leader. "I'm too keyed up to go to bed yet. I need to work my energy out."

"You need an intervention," Yongguk couldn't stop yawning. He pushed past Daehyun and reached into the fridge for a bottle of water. "What are you so jittery for tonight anyways?"

Daehyun was bouncing on the toes of his feet by the kitchen counter. "The more tired I am the more hyper I get. I can't help it. When I lived at home I would go down to the basement and sing as loud as possible until I worked it all out of my system."

He almost looked like he was in pain from whatever was coursing through his system keeping him so wide-eyed and alert. Yongguk might have felt sorry for him if he wasn't so damn drained himself.

"Just stop moving so much and slow your thoughts," He ordered him. Sighing when his idea didn't make Daehyun so much as flinch, he grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and jerked him forward. "If you don't slow down I'm probably going to throw you out the window," His voice felt like gravel in his dry throat and thoughts of how soft and welcoming his pillow would be right now was all Yongguk could think about. "Then I'm going to go down to the street, pick up your broken body and throw it off the balcony again just to prove a point."

Daehyun froze in his arms for a moment. His eyes widened in fear but he quickly remembered who he was talking to and let out a loud bark of laughter. "You're so weird, Hyung. You wouldn't hurt a fly. Himchan said there was a spider in your room last week and that you carefully picked it up and-"

Yongguk was so fed up with him and his head was so foggy that he really couldn't be held responsible for his actions right now. At least that was what he told himself the next morning, when the moment had passed and the clarity of a new day dawned.

But when he leaned forward and stopped the incessant rambling with the only thing he could think of, he wasn't doing it for ulterior motives. When he pressed his water-slicked lips firmly against Daehyun's own dry and slightly chapped ones he didn't expect a response because he honestly didn't realize himself what was happening.

It was only when the other boy fisted hungrily at his sweatshirt and moaned raggedly into his mouth that Yongguk clicked off the last remaining switch of sanity and let instinct take over.

His hands grabbed for Daehyun's slim hips and squeezed hard through his jeans before he picked him up to seat him on the counter, the movement causing Daehyun to wrap himself around Yongguk like a second skin, body burning hot through the thin t-shirt he was wearing.

Their mouths moved bruisingly awkward together, more drunken kisses with a stranger than late-night comfort with a roommate, but neither seemed to care. The longer Daehyun kissed him the louder his breaths and needy sounds became until Yongguk was slowing down to shush him with gentle hands and softer touches.

It was obvious Daehyun had no intention of letting Yongguk control anything about the situation. He hissed angrily when the swollen lips against him started to slip away, his teeth locking down firmly to keep Yongguk in place until he responded with a rough growl of his own. Fingertips dug into the soft flesh barely visible below his t-shirt, making Daehyun gasp in pain.

When he felt the lips below him fall apart, Yongguk took the opportunity to slide his tongue between Daehyun's teeth, the finally calming boy welcoming him in with a happy sigh. Yongguk would forget what he had tasted like the next morning but he would remember the way Daehyun's tongue pushed forcefully against his own, neither of them willing to admit defeat to the other just yet.

"More," Daehyun commanded, the word too loud in the deathly quiet dorm. He tugged Yongguk's hair and jerked his hips forward shamelessly. "Can't…" He ripped his head away to press his palm against his battered lips. "Can't go to sleep like this," The words were muffled but Yongguk was still moving on autopilot and didn't need explanations right now.

"C'mere," The words felt thick in Yongguk's mouth. He had a half a second of thought that maybe he had fallen asleep in the interstate, that this was nothing but a crazy vivid dream and that when he woke up he would be wet in the pants and moaning Daehyun's name for the whole building to hear. Instead, when Daehyun slid himself closer and Yongguk rubbed against him he decided he didn't even give a damn. The best wet dream of his life was worth some embarrassment.

Daehyun tried to rock against him as fast as he could move but Yongguk quickly put a stop to that, his hips barely fluttering while threats and orders poured out of Daehyun's thoroughly abused lips.

When he moved he did every snap of his hips with purpose, not just one quick moment, but an entire symphony of acts that Daehyun showed his appreciation of with sharp gasps and pleading whines of Yongguk's name.

"You gonna go to sleep now?" Yongguk watched the way Daehyun's eyes started to flutter and the flush on his cheeks started to move down his neck and over the ridge of his visible collarbones. Yongguk wondered if the telltale blush extended over the rest of his body, too. He wondered if it was bad manners to take his phone out of his pocket and film the lewd way his name looked being mouthed on those impressive lips. "You tired yet?"

Daehyun nodded, head rolling to the side in submission. When Yongguk moved one hand from his thin hips to wrap around his neck he could feel the tiny pinpricks of perspiration dotting Daehyun's skin. And when he tilted his head up to vow future promises of what he would do if Daehyun ever pulled this shit again, he felt the hips below his start to stutter and shake.

"Little loudmouth Dae," Yongguk was finally able to be the one to tease him. "Getting off just from the feel of my breath on your ear. What would everyone think about that?"

His joke didn't have the desired effect because Daehyun could feel from the way Yongguk was still rutting against him that he had also been only seconds away from losing it.

Daehyun dropped to his knees and looked up at Yongguk with wide, innocent eyes. His smile was anything but childish as he tugged Yongguk's zipper down and mouthed at the blue cotton that was exposed through the gap. "Make me shut up then. If I’m such a loudmouth." 

Yongguk didn't need to be told twice. He hurriedly shoved his jeans and boxers to his knees and cupped the nape of Daehyun's sweat-soaked neck. "Open your mouth," He was the one in charge now, or at least Daehyun let him believe that was how it was. When Daehyun's lips parted obediently he wasted no time in using his thumb to open them wider so that he could slide inside of him easier.

The heat from Daehyun's mouth and the slickness of his tongue were more than enough to send Yongguk scrambling towards release but he had enough experience that he knew to breathe deeply through his nose for a few painful moments while Daehyun tried his hardest to get him to break.

Fingertips stroked across the sensitive skin of his abdomen and around his waist, drawing Yongguk's hips closer for the smallest of seconds until he shoved him away with a glare. 

"I'm not getting any younger over here, Old Man."

"Fighting words," Yongguk blinked the sleep from his eyes and stroked himself unabashedly before he reinserted himself back into the tight welcoming of Daehyun's cheeks. "I didn't want to cum down your throat," He threw his head back, moaning low when Daehyun's tongue curled around his tip during one particularly slow thrust. "But now I'm going to." He knotted his fingers into Daehyun's dark brown hair and tilted his head back further so that he was held in place and Yongguk could fuck into him with no mercy. He hoped his voice was raw tomorrow. He hoped everyone asked what had happened and that Daehyun reddened with memories when he thought of Yongguk breaking him into pieces and making him his.

He saw the tears gathering in the corner of Daehyun's eyes and the way his body jerked painfully with every thrust and almost felt sorry for him.

But then he noticed that Daehyun's hand was wrist deep into his own jeans and moving at an even more bruising pace than Yongguk was using.

_The little imp._


End file.
